


Day 24 - Piano

by Chimpukampu



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2018, Dork Adrien Agreste, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Reveal Love Square, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Week 4: Dating, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: The crowd began to disperse and the only ones remained there were Marinette, Adrien, and a wooden street piano."Hey, mon Minou," the raven-haired asked, "Why don't you play the piano?""What?!" he squeaked."C'mon, the stage is all yours."





	Day 24 - Piano

"Hey, is that a piano?" Marinette asked as she tugged his boyfriend's sleeves.

They were enjoying the ice cream that they bought from Andre's as they walked near Trocadéro when she heard a familiar music. Adrien heard it too, so the couple decided to follow the sound and met a crowd surrounding a street piano.

The performer was a thin middle-aged man wearing a floral overshirt in a white sando, ripped jeans and brown loafers. His long auburn hair was being billowed by the wind as he bobbed his head to the rhythm of Scott Joplin's Maple Leaf Rag.

The teens joined the audience's joyous clappings when the man hit the final note and the request of 'encore' when everyone unanimously cheered but the pianist made a final bow and left the bench for someone else.

It was evident from the sweat dripping from his forehead and the way he emptied a water bottle given by one of the spectators that he was totally spent, probably after playing numerous songs.

The crowd began to disperse and the only ones remained there were Marinette, Adrien, and a wooden street piano.

"Hey,  _mon Minou_ ," the raven-haired asked, "Why don't you play the piano?"

" _What_?!" he squeaked.

"C'mon, the stage is all yours," she nudged him but the blond was quite hesitant to move "You can play any song you want."

This perked his interest "Any song I want?"

"Yup!" she nodded, excited to present her boyfriend's musical repertoire to everyone "Any song that would fit the mood."

Adrien chuckled and let himself be dragged by his girlfriend as they walked towards the lone piano. He pulled the bench for her but she only occupied a smaller space so they could share a seat.

He hasn't finished his ice cream yet so Marinette offered to hold it for him.

"Don't eat it, okay?" he teased which only earned him a pouty glare.

Cracking his knuckles, he asked: "Do you have any song request, Princess?"

She scrunched her nose then hummed "Hmm...nothing that I could think of. How about you?"

"There's this song that I really want to play," the blond smirked then placed his slender fingers on the white ivory keys "So I'm going to dedicate this one to you."

It was a slow and melancholic piece which reminded her of trees, flowers and dried leaves that were blown by the autumn wind. It also reminded her of the cold nights under a starry sky and a fresh scent of a grassy green morning.

The onlookers began to stop to listen to Adrien's weeping piano while others pulled out their phones to capture the moment. Some people might have recognized him immediately as a famous model and son of a world-class fashion designer Gabriel Agreste but none of the teens minded it. Even Marinette who was an unknown personality didn't care if their actions will be posted online like what happened during Gorizilla fiasco. None of it mattered anymore because the two were officially dating and it was normal for a boyfriend to serenade his girlfriend even in public.

There was a big round of applause when Adrien finished the piece. His girlfriend couldn't clap her hands since she was holding two ice cream cones but the way her bluebell eyes shone in the daylight told him that she was moved and proud of his piano skills.

The blond stood up, offered his hand to his girlfriend who gladly accepted it then made a courtesy bow to the audience.

"It was wonderful, Adrien!" the raven-haired designer gushed as they left the place. "By the way, what's the title of the song?"

"It was Tanaka Rie's ' _Fields of Hope_ '" he answered proudly "From Mobile Suit Gundam Seed."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually pulled a similar stunt back when I was in a Chorale
> 
> We have an intra-school competition, and being one of the members that can read musical notes (and the only one who can play the piano), I was tasked to interpret the contest piece while waiting for our teacher. To be honest, it was a very boring contest piece so I decided to ditch it and play Fields of Hope.
> 
> All of my choirmates were moved and thought that it was the contest piece but I told them that it wasn't and the song was actually from an anime.
> 
> You have no idea how may cold shoulders I received that day XD


End file.
